


Another Pointless War

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire Series [24]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousin Love, F/M, M/M, R plus L equals J, Robb and Jon love, Robert knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Robert Baratheon needs to know. He needs to know another pointless war won't start over another Stark.





	

Title: Another Pointless War

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire

Series: none

Pairings: Robert/Lyanna, Jon/Robb, Cersei/Robert, and Rhaegar/Lyanna.

Characters: Robert Baratheon, Lyanna Stark, Jon Snow, Robb Stark, Rhaegar Targaryen, Ned Stark, and Cersei Lannister.

Summary: Robert Baratheon needs to know. He needs to makes sure another pointless war won't start over another Stark.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

 "Ned, bring me your heir, and your bastard." Robert Baratheon demanded as he laid further back onto the bed. His side was bleeding through his bandage from were the wild hog ripped into his skin. Mastear Luwin said he didn't have much time to live. The hog wild in through the King's stomach like a knife through butter, leaving nothing untouched.

"Rober-"

"Bring me them to me Ned. I am your king." Robert demanded. Ned nodded as he left the room returning in a few minutes with Robb and Jon behind him. Both boys bowed towards the injured king but Robert waved him off.

"Leave us Ned. I need to speak to the boys alone." Robert ordered. Ned Stark sent a look towards his sons before exiting the room.

"Bastard come here. Kneel so I look at you." Robert ordered more firmly.

Jon didn't speak as he kneeled down to stare King Robert Baratheon in the eyes. Robert didn't speak as he stared at Jon, his eyes seeming to brighten as he stared longer. Jon didn't flinch as the King's hand reached out and touched his dark curls hair. The King's hand touches his face as he brushed the hair from Jon's dark brown eyes. The King looked lost as he stared at Jon but he wasn't truly staring at Jon. His eyes seemed glazed over as he stared at almost through Jon. "You resemble her. From your eyes to her hair." Neither Jon or Robb asked who because they both knew who King Robert was talking about.

"King-" 

"Robert. Call me Robert." Robert Baratheon said as he cuts Jon off. "You know I loved her. She was to be my wife, and I her husband. Instead Rhaegar stole her and raped her. For years I wondered what our child would look like, and it's you. You resemble her more than anything." Suddenly Robert shook his head taking himself away from his mind back into reality. King Robert stared at Jon an moment longer in his eyes before his eyes suddenly grew sad. "I heard many rumors and never believed them to be true. It seems this one is true." The King muttered but he didn't offer any more words.

"Come to me Stark." Robert ordered after a few minutes of silence. Robb Stark immediately kneeled down beside his bastard brother sending an comforting smile towards Jon.

"Leave us Snow." 

* * *

Robb stared at the door as Jon walked out but not before sending him a smile. Turning back Robb stiffened as he caught the knowing look in Robert Baratheon's eyes. "Be smarter than I ever was."

"My King?"

"I loved Lyanna, to the Old and the New Gods. I will always love her. The called her she-wolf just like her eldest brother Brandon. Lyanna had a touch of wolf blood, and Brandon had more than a touch. Something that brought them both a far too early grave. You are a Stark, and Tully. I can feel the wolf blood running through you as I saw into those Tully eyes. You love the bastard as I love Lyanna." 

Robb Stark stiffened as he opened his mouth to argue but the look from his King silenced his voice. He would have known what to say regardless, his love for Jon was never hidden well.

"Do not worry, I will leave it alone if you promise something."

"Anything." Robb voiced immediately he would do anything. He knew the North wouldn't hate him or Jon for falling in love because they were Starks. Starks were the North, and every time it represented. No, Robb feared what his mother would do. What Lady Catelyn Tully would do if she heard her son love for his bastard brother.

"Do not force him to stay. Do not try to control him. If you do, he'll leave to another." 

"I won't let anyone else have him!" Robb snapped harshly. His temper flaring out at the thought of another taking his Jon away from him. It burned him to his core and even burned him farther than that.

Robert chuckled making Robb realize his mistake. Robb bowed his as he muttered his apologies. "I remember I had the same temper with anything that involved Lyanna. My temper took me to a war."

"You won the war."

"Yes I did. I won everything but then I lost everything. I lost the one thing I wanted. Do not follow my mistake. I ruined many lives, and took even more only to lose it all in the end. Do not start another pointless war only to lose what you started it for. Remember my words Stark heir. Now go see to your Snow." Robert ordered as he closed his eyes.

Robb stared at King Robert as he exited the room. Jon was immediately before Robb as he stared at his half brother worried. Robb didn't speak as he wrapped his arm around Jon, as he replayed the King's words in his head.


End file.
